the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was an American Saturday morning cartoon television series produced by The Walt Disney Company, which was inspired by A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories for children and people of all ages. This show is the only Disney Afternoon show not to air in the US but in other countries. Overview The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first aired in 1988 on Disney Channel. The show moved to ABC in the same year. After production was over in 1991, reruns continued to air on ABC until September 4, 1993. In 1996, when Disney took over ABC's One Saturday Morning programming, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was brought back in reruns, in which it aired until One Saturday Morning became ABC Kids in 2002. The Disney Channel began airing the series on October 3, 1994, and continued to air until September 1, 2006. The show also aired on Playhouse Disney from 1999 to 2006, as well as on Toon Disney from the channel's launch in 1998 until 2008. In the UK, the program aired from 2000 to 2011 on Playhouse Disney. In 1989, this show was paired with Adventures of the Gummi Bears and titled Disney's Gummi Bears-Winnie the Pooh Hour. The show featured a number of original songs. In some countries outside of the US, notably Denmark, have aired this show on their versions of The Disney Afternoon (known as Disney Sjov in Denmark) Cast of characters *Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) *Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell, and later Jim Cummings in season 3) *Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) *Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) *Gopher (voiced by Michael Gough) *Kanga (voiced by Patricia Parris) *Roo (voiced by Nicholas Melody) *Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) *Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins, later Edan Gross in Christmas Too in 1991) New characters In addition to the characters already established:(Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Owl, Piglet, Christopher Robin and Gopher), the TV series introduces a variety of new characters such as Christopher Robin's mother (whose face was unseen à la Nanny of Muppet Babies and Doc of the animated Fraggle Rock series), Owl's cousin Dexter, Kessie the Bluebird, Junior Heffalump (and his parents), Skippy the Sheepdog, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump and other characters. In the television program, Christopher Robin speaks with a distinctly American accent, for the first time since the Pooh short Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. In the more recent shorts, he had a British accent. List of episodes Airing history US *ABC (1988–1993, 1996–2002) *Disney Channel (1988, 1994–2006) *Toon Disney (1998–2008) *Playhouse Disney (1999–2006) UK *ITV (1988) *Disney Channel (1995–2010) *Toon Disney (2002–2005) *Playhouse Disney (2000–2010) Australia * Seven Network (1989–1991) * Disney Channel (1996–2004) * Playhouse Disney (1999–2010) Denmark * Disney Sjov (a.k.a The Disney Afternoon) Home media release Awards Emmy Awards *1989 – Outstanding Animated Program (won) *1990 – Outstanding Animated Program (won, tied with ''Beetlejuice)'' Category:Non Disney Afternoon Shows